Lucille's Spanish Adventure
by Jason Layton
Summary: SLASH est JW/SH relationship, set 5 months after The Regents Park Murder. Of the same Canon, may change the rating in later chapters. Pls Review! Oh changed the rating due to chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

**I still own nothing!**

**Another tale for my wife, who does speak Spanish and look's daft when she does!**

**Please review!**

**Set 5 months after the end of the Regents Park Murder**

The woman was speaking fluent Spanish, her mannerisms were purely Mediterranean, her dress was pure Andalucian, but her hair was bright blonde, and her skin had the pale luminance of the new moon. No one seemed to notice the night was hot, most people at the party were drunk and the woman danced, oh how she danced, like she was born to flamenco. Her odd skin and hair seemed only visible to one man, he watched her swirling and dancing with the tall Guardia Civil officer she had been sent to spy on. The watcher was smiling gently but calculating how long it was going to take her to finish her assignation. He had been following her for three days and his had been the closest he'd got, she was clever and she was careful but at a party like this sober and as alert as she was her carefully constructed barriers were holed.

She stole the Guardia officers phone, he was drunk he would think he'd lost it while at the party, and she'd collected enough information from her would be lover that with the phone her bosses could bring his ETA branch down to his knees. Now all she had to do was slip out of the back door of the finca, collect her belongings from the Alfa Romeo Coupe 33 Stradale parked at the end of the farm track, and travel to her rendevieu at Huerta del Prado. She told her tall officer to meet her beside the finca's well in 5 minutes, and then winking slunk off in the direction of her hosts kitchen. Once out of her chosen door she breathed a sigh of relief, stopping briefly to remove her high heels and shawl, she wrapped the phone inside and placed the whole package inside the empty metal lechera by the front door. Then with a look behind her hurried off towards the car. As she opened the coupe's door her watchers hand closed around her mouth, his other pushing the sedative syringe into her arm. The last thing Lucy heard was his voice mocking her.

"Won't Sherlock be surprised that we've finally met, Mrs Holmes?"

Donovan came to collect John from the interview room where he'd been busy finishing off his statement in quiet. Sherlock had been sent to another separate interview room at John's request, he was annoying and distracting and kept adding stupid comments to John's account. She was flustered, even John with his exhausted body and fatigued brain, suffering after 3 days of running around London after the latest case, could see this. He asked her what was wrong but she told him a man was waiting in reception to collect him and Sherlock, and they had been told to facilitate their removal as quickly as possible. John looked at her incredulously, "What did Sherlock say?" he asked her.

"Nothing as yet, we're letting you tell him." She laughed and hurried him out of the door the witness statement forgotten on the metal table.

It was less than five minutes later that John and Sherlock where secured in the back of the black Mercedes, with 'not' Anthea tapping on her Blackberry. She wouldn't tell them anything, but Sherlock had already deduced they were going to one of Mycroft's out of town offices. That something was dreadfully wrong and that for once Mycroft genuinely needed his help. Sherlock was pleased with his deductions until the car suddenly sped up and then he sat up straight and grabbed John's knee.

"Suzanne?" he addressed 'not' Anthea, who looked up mildly surprised he's guessed today's identity, "Why are we going to Mummy's?"

"I really have no idea" she lied.

Sherlock was genuinely nervous now, he hadn't been to the mansion since the boy's birthday five months previously, and then it had been to face a Holme's family trial. Since then he and John had avoided the family, as their relationship had deepened. The thought of subjecting his lover to another bashing from Lady Holme's drove him to distraction. He riled at 'Suzanne' and at John, but after an hour the car slowed as they pulled onto country roads, and after half an hour they pulled onto gravel and up to the Holme's mansion. The car door opened, and to John's surprise Sherlock's two young son's flung themselves into their shocked father's arms.

As Sherlock and John extracted themselves from the car, baby John, in his namesakes arms, and Simon grasping Sherlock's hand, they looked up towards the house expecting to see Lucy's beaming face. However all that met them was a grey faced Mycroft and a man whom neither had seen before. Sherlock looking at him deduced he was director MI6.

"Sherlock, John" Mycroft called his overly friendly voice contrasting with the look on his face.

"Where is she Mycroft?" Sherlock interrupted, glaring at the tall man beside his brother.

"Well Mr Holmes" the tall man drawled "we were hoping you might be able to tell us that."

John looked between the three men, confused, then Simon tugged on his hand, and took his attention away.

"Mummy was kidnapped in Spain, and Uncle Mycroft thinks you and Daddy will be able to get her back" he hesitated as the adults attention was fixed on the precocious 8 year old, "From Moriarty."

**TBC**

**Please review**

**Love and virtual cupcakes for those who do!**

**BTW you can't stop me writing these even if you don't like them, because I love my wife!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit quicker this one!**

**Just a little explanation piece.**

**Jasxx**

"This isn't so bad" Lucy thought when she woke up. Once during her lost years with Sherlock she had been tied up and tortured for three days by a would-be client. This in contrast was relatively pleasant, her right hand was handcuffed to the metal bedstead, but she was fully dressed and the bed was comfortable. Her head hurt but she guessed that was the withdrawal from the sedative but she could here her captives footsteps, travelling towards her through a tiled corridor. The room she was in was white plastered stone, with a tiled floor. The window was shuttered with green painted wood, and the ceiling was open to the roof tiles, she was still in Spain, and as she was still alive, she assumed someone wanted to keep her there.

"Mesedez?" she called out to her captor, "Qué es lo que duzu?" She used a mixture of Catalan and Basque the voice of the man that took her was Irish and he'd used her married name, but she felt to stay in character was her best defense at the moment. "Haur ditut, por favor, déjame libre".

"Come now Querida" the soft Irish voice was back, the short man sat beside her on the bed, and reached for her hair. She hadn't enough strength to fight him off and submitted to his caress. "You can stop the act now, I know who you are. I've been watching you Lucy, and we're going to have some fun and your husbands expense."

"Mi nombre es Juana De León, Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? Déjame libre, Mesedez!" She begged, particularly happy with the fake tears.

"I'm Jim, Lucy your husband must have told you about me, so I'm going to leave you here for some time to think about your situation, when I come back please stop speaking Spanish."

* * *

"How do you know Moriarty has something to do with this? She is a spy after all, couldn't one of your opposite numbers have taken her?" John asked

"We've had a communication" Mycroft explained, "Lucy made her arranged drop off, but so did your Moriarty, he left you a note Sherlock."

They were sitting in a room John had never seen before, but it seemed obvious even to him that this Study doubled as Mycroft's home office. They were sat around a large mahogany desk, and Mycroft was passing a yellow note over to Sherlock. After he'd read it he passed it to John.

_Darling Sherlock_

_I thought it was about time I met your wife._

_Give John a kiss from me._

_Jim._

The note was short and fairly imprecise but reading it sent a chill through John. There was no threat, no suggestion of what was happening to Lucy just the note.

"There was nothing else?" Sherlock asked knowing the answer before Mycroft shook his head, "and she was under surveillance?"

"The men following Ms Steadman, were found shortly after the note was recovered, unfortunately none of them survived to give a statement." The MI6 Director explained. "We don't have any information about what happened, which is why we decided to contact you Mr Holmes"

John looked disbelievingly at the man, "You mean you wouldn't have told her husband she was missing?"

"She's not a soldier, John" Sherlock corrected, "They are under no obligation to inform me of her movements." He sat up addressing Mycroft "Where was she? I know Spain, but where?"

"Marbella" Mycroft said, John couldn't help it he giggled, earning a look of distaste from the other men "Something funny doctor?" Mycroft asked rising an eyebrow.

"Well it's not exactly James Bond is it? Marbella?" He explained.

"Basque separatists?" Sherlock asked ignoring his lover

"Exactly, I believe you performed a similar function for me once?" Mycroft answered, and Sherlock just nodded, and got up to leave. John a few moments behind his partners thinking started following confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked Sherlock.

"Huerta del Prado, Finca El Holmes." He answered in way of explanation.

**Colloquialism coming from Lucy, I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Mixture of Spanish, Catalanian and Basque.**

**Please review**

**Lady Juana Maria Louisa DeLores DeLeon Smith of Ely, was a real person, look her up she's fascinating. My wife wrote her PHD on the seige of Badajoz.**

**TBC**

**Jas xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK Part 3 I am aware I might be writing this just for myself but hahahaha that is my perogative!**

**I own nothing!**

**Hope you enjoy please review!**

* * *

The door to what she had started to call, at least in her head, le celda, opened wide to reveal the perfectly groomed psychopath Moriarty.

"Interesting collection of things I've found in your bag, Lucy. Do you mind in I call you Lucy? Of course you do, that's why I'm going to do it." He sat beside her on the bed, his hand playing with her hair again, seemingly oblivious to the tension in her small frame. "Your going to have to speak to me Lucy." He told her, then showed her an iphone4 held in his pocket. "Sherlock keeps phoning you, next time I'm going to let you speak to him."

Her resolve finally crumbled breaking her training, and secretly swearing at herself, she looked him in the eye "have you spoken to him?"

"Nope, just let him rile at me then hung up, he'll try again and then, I'll let you speak to him." He kissed her on the fore head, and then got up to leave, "Oh just one more thing, think carefully what you say, because if you say anything I dislike, I'll shoot you in the head. TTFN!"

It had been Mycroft's idea to call her, she'd had a phone of course, it was registered in the name Juana De Leon and most of the numbers faked but otherwise it was hers. Mycroft of course had the number, and thought maybe if they could contact the psychopath they could understand what he wanted. Sherlock doubted it, but continued to try anyway. So far all he'd had from the other side was silence and John thought maybe he should give up. They'd left the mansion and Simon and John in the angry care of Lady Holmes and her staff. Mycroft had arranged their trip to Spain and Sherlock and John were travelling to Heathrow, John driving and Sherlock periodically phoning Lucy. The fifth go was the charm.

Lucy had the ringing phone thrust into her hand; Moriarty pulled up a chair facing her gun in his hand. She had thought about this phone call for an hour, but was still nervous when she answered it.

**Hello?**

_Lucy? Is that you?_

**Hello Sherlock, how can I help you?**

_Can you speak freely?_

**No!**

_Can Moriarty hear what I'm saying?_

**Not properly, did you want to test it?**

_Jim Moriarty is a fat headed thicko who seriously underestimates me!_

**No definitely doesn't sound right.**

_Tell me what you can._

**No Sherlock I don't know why Mycroft has FARMED the boys off on you. **

Go on

**I SEE, WELL can John not help, or one of your other COWS or DOGS. **

Okay

**No, I SEA. **

_Brilliant, do go on._

**YOU'RE RIGHT THE POOLMAN IS RESPONSIBLE enough to look after our boys.**

_Very good._

**SPANISH ANDY IS WHERE I WOULD GO TO for a reference.**

Marbella?

**Yes, but I CAN'T GET OUT of it at the moment, I'm a little TIED UP. **

Ha Ha I gathered that, has he hurt you? **Don't be silly, will you do me a favour? Will you collect my RED DRESS FROM THE DRY CLEANERS? **Yes Mycroft is very grateful for the info; can you tell me anymore?

**Yes, HELP ME OUT; Make sure the boy's do their HOMEwork.**

You're close to the villa?

**Yes TEN TO ONE OUT, BUT I WAS A LITTLE OUT OF IT.**

_That was a little close to the truth is he getting nervous?_

**Yes, I have to go now; I DO LOVE YOU THOUGH YOU KNOW?**

Ha Ha never doubted it for a moment!

**Liar! Ha Ha**

_Well, yes I LOVE YOU TO BY THE WAY. We're coming to get you._

_

* * *

_

The line went dead, as Moriarty snatched the phone from her and turned it off.

"I never realized you meant so much to him?" He asked earnestly genuinely shocked "Oh this is going to be fun."

"You didn't realize a man would love his wife? Dear God you're as messed up as Sherlock." She taunted him. He stood up and bowed to her leaving her alone smiling, knowing the deductive genius she was married to had enough information to find her and her captor had very little idea.

* * *

In Sherlock and John's car it had all gone very quiet, the phone had been on bluetooth so both could hear the whole conversation. Sherlock had been writing notes during his conversation with Lucy and was now studying a map very carefully.

"You love her?" John asked quietly startling Sherlock from his study

"Yes? What? No? Does that bother you?" he asked his lover.

"I'm just a little surprised that's all I didn't think you had that sort of relationship." He tried not to sound as hurt as he was, after all she was his wife and he was the bit on the side.

"John?" Sherlock asked laughing "It's a code, she was telling me she hadn't changed sides, or betrayed us. That's why I told her I'd never doubted it, and why I told her I loved her, she needed to know we were on her side and trying to get her back."

John visibly relaxed, "I love you Sherlock."

"I know you do, you fool, we also now have a very goof idea where she's being held."

* * *

**TBC Enjoy!**

**Jas xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, this isn't how this chapter was supposed to go, but I think it works.**

**Love to everyone!**

**I still don't own anything, fingers crossed for the 25mill lottery win tonight then at least I could buy a coat like Sherlocks. lol**

After 12 hours even Lucy's practiced bladder was at bursting point. She had tried to think of something else, she had tried to relax, but now she was in trouble. The humiliation would be nothing, but she didn't like to think how long she might be left to fester, and was desperate to avoid that at all costs. Finally she had called out to her captor, and surprisingly he'd come. He'd agreed to let her use the bathroom, admittedly handcuffed to one of his goons, but Lucy didn't care for humiliation, no woman who'd given birth could really be that shy. He'd fed her, literally, and forced water down her throat, and then handcuffed her back to the bed.

Lucy kept thinking one thing; 'they don't know what to do with me'. So she decided to relieve the boredom, she would have to engage Moriarty herself.

"You're not very clever are you?" she asked him, as he came to scowl at her once more. He didn't say a word just kept staring at her. "I mean to say, you're a bit thick aren't you?" she asked again, this time prompting a reply.

"Why would you say that? I would think upsetting your armed kidnapper would make you the stupid one." He replied, cocking his head.

"Well you clearly don't know anything about my husband, or myself and yet you're going out of your way to get involved in our family. I would say that was a bit thick." She finished, glaring into his eyes.

"What makes you think I don't know everything about you Lucy? I have been watching you for years I know all there is to know." Moriarty laughed,

"Really?" she cocked her eyebrow "I doubt that."

"I wouldn't!" he said walking out. She laughed at the back of the closed door, for all his confidence and his black deamenour; the look that crossed his face as he left the room was pure fear.

He came back a few hours later, his goons had fed Lucy again, and allowed her some movement to the bathroom, but otherwise she'd been left alone.

"What is it then? What have I missed about you Professor Steadman, that sets you apart from anyone else?" He asked sneeringly again. Lucy sat up, her eyes searching out his in the darkening room.

"My hair" she said, and slumped back into the pillow.

"It's dyed, so what?"

"Goodness your thick, yes it's dyed, what else?" she was starting to enjoy herself as she had the consulting criminal vexed and interested.

"Erm, it's dyed blonde, but you were pretending to be Spanish, bit of a mistake?"

"You supposedly know everything about me, James, what colour is my hair normally?"

"Er Blond" he answered confused enough to sit very close to her "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You thicko, my hair is blonde, but I've dyed it a slightly lighter colour. I've done that because my hair would look odd if I dyed it Spanish Black, so I badly dyed in blonde, so anyone questioning a Spanish girl with bright blonde hair would see it was badly dyed." She explained patiently, he leant closer as she started whispering. "Do you know what that means, James?" he shook his head. "I'm very untrustworthy!" With that she took her handcuffed hand, where it was no longer secured, and punch him full in the face, knocking him out cold.

When he awoke, he knew he'd made a terrible mistake, he was naked, tied and handcuffed to the bed. The windows and doors of the room were all open, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he knew he was alone in the farmhouse with just Sherlock Holme's mad wife for company. He could hear her singing from along the corridor. His mind went blank and he groaned.

xxx

"I am having some fun here now Sherlock" Lucy chatted happily down the phone to him. He and John had landed and were in the middle of picking up the car Mycroft arranged for them, when she'd phoned. A quick explanation that she now had James Moriarty in her charge, and was going to play with him for a bit, had changed the consulting detective's plans somewhat.

"We will be with you in an hour, try and keep him alive till then" he ordered her. However the laughter down the phone sent a chill down his spine. He hung up and explained to John the change of plan.

"Will she be alright till we get there?" John asked

"John you have met my wife haven't you? Actually to be honest I'm honestly a little concerned for Mr Moriarty, she is a rather nasty torturer, I certainly wouldn't like to be at her mercy."

"No, I remember" John also shuddered despite the warm evening.

xxx

"Now Mr Moriarty you and I are going to have some fun" Lucy informed him. "My Husband and Dr Watson will be making their way up here now. So what you really need to be hoping for James, is that they get here, before my imagination really starts to get going." Moriarty started to shiver at her words, her normal singsong voice dropped an octave, and every word was dripping with malice.

"You see James, you really didn't know what you were playing with when you open up a game with me, my husband has some daft ideas about justice and decency. Well James you really should know, I'm just not bothered by a conscience." She took a kitchen knife she had found downstairs, and carefully slipped the blunt side of the tip, between the nail and quick of his right little toe. "I'm going to spend the time between now and Sherlock's arrival telling you about myself, James, and hopefully your tiny little brain will comprehend the mistake you've made" She twisted the knife, lifting the nail, and the room vibrated with screaming.

* * *

**Hope you liked that**

**Pls Review**

**TBC**

**Jas xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK this one is a little dark. You should know I love my wife but if she had been La Quintrala in a past life I wouldn't be surprised!**

**LOL!**

**Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

"The first thing you should know about my family, Jim-Bob, is that we really are not very nice." Lucy started her story while still tying the consulting criminal to the bed. Unlike his own attempts at kidnap, she secured his hands, legs, torso and neck with tight wire she had found in the farm buildings, while her victim was unconscious. He could still breathe, but his circulation was badly impaired, making escape by manipulation of his bonds impossible. "Please don't struggle, the resulting blood loss would be unfortunate." She chided him, whilst tucking a blanket tightly around his torso and under the bed, securing him in a ghastly remembrance of putting her own boys to bed. "The second thing you should know, Jiminy, is that I like to get my hands dirty. I thing I really hate about you, is your cleanliness, lets see if we can change that shall we?" She picked up a bottle of olive oil she had found, and poured it over his naked chest and legs, the feeling of a lover doing that would have been pleasant but somehow, from Lucy it frightened Moriarty and his eyes widened in shock. "The third thing you should know, James, is that I'm quite experienced in doing some nasty, nasty things." With that she lit a candle that was beside the bed, and played the flame across the oil. "It won't light yet, don't worry James, but eventually the oil will heat, and the pain will be exquisite." His eyes darted up to hers again.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just having fun with you, James. You see what you really should have found out about me, is that I'm a sadomasochist." She laughed and let wax fall gently onto the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

xxx

"When I left Lucy and Simon she was a bit of a mess" Sherlock said suddenly after 20 minutes of silence. "I didn't want a wife and family, I wanted to escape and travel and be myself. I'm a sociopath I didn't care about her feelings, I hadn't thought that of course she didn't want to be a wife with a child stuck at home, she had wanted adventure and fun as well."

"She didn't leave Simon though?" John asked

"No she went and did her Masters, then her PHD. She stayed at home, and was the good wife everyone thought she would be. I didn't leave her alone though, if I had she'd probably have moved on. I was a regular corresponded, I kept coming back, I'd use her and leave again. Somewhere between that, and the barely concealed drug habit, her mind cracked." He steepled his fingers, and rested his feet on the passenger dashboard, "When Simon was about 18months old, I turned up on her doorstep after a case, bored and needing to score. She left Simon with her housekeeper and we went out on a 16-day bender. In the time I'd been away she had changed, she took control of me, where we were going what we were doing. I procured the drugs and she decided where when and how we took them. That's when I realized it didn't matter what I did she would always be darker than me, and worse than that I'd done it to her."

"You've said she's darker than you before what do you mean?" John asked, slightly worried now.

"We've been together for quite a while now John what do you think I mean?" Sherlock asked laughing, then in reply to John's confused face. "She is a sadomasochist, she delights in causing and receiving pain." He answered truthfully. John looked at him for clarification.

"Sherlock, Lucy and I…she's never well not with me alone" he stumbled, then he looked at his lover, "but with you I have seen her, yes I suppose that makes sense."

"I wouldn't be Moriarty for anything!" Sherlock expressed.

xxx

Moriarty was screaming and screaming, he had been a particularly vicious child, torturing animals and smaller children. His crimes were being visited upon him ten-fold now, and all the time he was informed of his terrible mistake.

"You find kidnapping John boring now, and if you had kidnapped my boys the whole British Government would be on your back. The heirs to three old families are untouchable even to a psychopath, so you went for me. Did you not wonder why no-one ever protects me?" The whimpering from the bound naked man interrupted her tirade. Lucy was carefully setting fire to his chest hair, burning down to the skin. "No you're a misogynist, it never occurred to you that a woman might be dangerous. What a mistake, Jim lad, I hope you will be more wary of women now, tell me James, is Mummy Moriarty still alive?"

She removed one of his fingernails suddenly causing him to scream. "NOOOO!"

"Oh you really are boring Jim, do this not turn you on at all? I would wish Sherlock and John were here, because between you and me Jamie, this is doing it for me." She laughed and laughed, as blood and sweat flowed off the man and onto the bed."

xxx

"Sherlock how did you know where we were going?" John asked, as he and Sherlock pulled up in the courtyard of an Old Spanish finca, complete with cows.

"Lucy told me on the phone" he answered cocking an eyebrow "You heard her John!"

"Yes, but how did you know what she meant?"

"Pre-arranged code" he answered shortly, carefully getting out of the car.

"She's been kidnapped before?" John asked joining him, at the kitchen door of the building.

"Yes John! I've also kidnapped people before now, come upstairs and I'll show you what I've been up to." Lucy answered him, as they walked in on her removing scolding iron tongs from the kitchen stove, a beaming smile on her face, and a look that John recognized with horror as desire.

"How are you my little Quintrala?" Sherlock asked smiling at her fondly.

"Wonderful, my husband you'll be pleasantly surprised" she replied leading her lovers upstairs, where an unconscious master criminal waited.

* * *

**Hope you liked**

**Pls review**

**TBC**

**Jas xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't how this story was supposed to go, hey ho. I've scrapped the original story, because I do like it when characters wander off on their own. **

**There may be another chapter in here, but I am going to fill in some gaps in the canon after this.**

**Hope you enjoy xxx**

**

* * *

**

"Lucy, I think we should leave here now" John told her gently, as she stood over the now unconscious Jim Moriarty still secured to the filthy bed.

"Why?" she asked him placing her instruments of torture on a heatproof dish by her victims head.

"I think John is worried about your sanity, Querida" Sherlock told her fondly, investigating the bonds she had used on his enemy like a connoisseur.

"Are you Sherlock?" she asked him, walking over to John and snuggling into his arms. She placed small kisses on the older mans bare arms, and he pulled her into an embrace.

"No, I'm not worried about your sanity but I do think we should leave here. Interpol have been informed, and it won't be long before the place is swarming with Guardia." Sherlock explained. He stretched up and with a look towards John he swept out leaving them alone in the room.

"Are you really alright Lucy?" John asked holding her slightly away from him, and using her body to block out the scene in front of him. "This is quite, disturbing, I'm really worried about you."

"He kidnapped and hurt me John, he hurt you and Sherlock, he killed people and would kill us all, he threatened my boys, I think I was rather gentle considering." She laughed a gentle sweet laugh, squeezed his hand, and without a backward glance followed her husband down the stairs. John looked around the room, blew out the candle, and followed the pair down the stairs.

They returned to the waiting car, and as John pulled out of the drive, Sherlock told him to turn left out on to the road. This was the opposite direction to the one they had traveled in, and John gave him a quizzical look.

"We are going to the villa?" Lucy asked from the back of the car.

"Yes, for once I am taking Fatcroft's advice, and we are going to lie low for a few days." Sherlock answered, "the boys are safe with Mummy, our last case has finished, I thought we could do with a holiday." The lie was too smooth and both John and Lucy heard it. Sherlock knew they didn't believe him, but he wanted to disappear for a few days in case questions were asked, and as Mycroft had given him permission to use the Holme's family retreat, he thought he could cope with a few days of delicious stagnation in John and Lucy's arms.

xxx

James Moriarty was brought round gently, by the feeling of a warm flannel dabbing at his face. For a moment he thought that awful Holmes bitch was trying some new means of torture. Then he realized his hands and neck were no longer bound.

"Don't speak sir, it will hurt a lot if you speak" the deep voice of his chief of staff, Col. Sebastian Moran implored him.

"What happened?" Moriarty asked, struggling against the pain and sitting up.

"Mr Holmes, came and took his wife away, the Guardia are on their way to collect you, so we are going to have to leave, I have a car downstairs, if you think your up to it?" Moran explained, picking a pair of jeans and a hooded top out of a sports bag he'd brought with him. "It's not Westwood I'm afraid, but it should do for the minute, I followed Holmes and Watson here, from the airport, they have return tickets, and one for Mrs Holmes, so they should be back in London in a few hours." He threw the clothes at his boss, and walked downstairs leaving him with some privacy.

"Next time I'm just going to kill Sherlock himself" Moriarty explained, gently easing himself into Moran's car. "I never want to meet that mad bitch again."

xxx

John sat on the chaise longue under the curtained porch and watched Lucy swimming length after length of the large outdoor swimming pool. When Sherlock had first mentioned the families' Spanish house, he had assumed it would be an old stone farm, like the one Lucy was held in. Nothing had prepared him for the large luxurious complex he was currently staying in. Bright green Cyprus trees framed crisp white walls, and warm marble slabs covered every path, running into the house and framing the floors of every ground floor room. Sherlock clearly disliked the house, and had spent the last 2 days either in their room, which he claimed was ugly, or in the basement refusing to speak to them. Lucy loved the house, when they had arrived she had dragged John through the various rooms, 'opening' the house. There were eight ensuite bedrooms and 4 staff rooms. A large country kitchen, and dining room, two lounges, and a library as well as a number of rooms, which seemed to hold no function whatsoever. Lucy explained that when Lord Holme's died , Mummy Holmes had discovered the family owned a rundown 330-acre finca near Marbella and had insisted this Villa be built for family holidays. However no one but Lucy and occasionally Mycroft used it, Lucy liked to bring the boys here for at least a week in the summer, and Mycroft used it sporadically as a retreat.

Lucy stepped up out of the water, her frame shimmering in the bright sun, and waved happily to John. He squinted through dark aviator sunglasses, he found in his case, left he assume by one of Mycroft's agents at the Villa. He couldn't remember if Lucy had been wearing a bikini when she'd entered the water, and with the bright sun it was impossible to tell. Even in the shade of the porch he was uncomfortably hot, and the swell under his swimming trunks was blatant. He shifted uncomfortably as his lover's wife came and lay against him on the couch.

"Where's Sherlock?" she drawled sleepily, playing with the buttons of John's open shirt.

"The basement again, I think" John told her his breath catching as she ran an exploratory finger down his chest to the band of his trunks.

"Do you think we should go and find him? Or do think he wouldn't mind us playing on our own for a bit?" her voice was light and teasing, but filled with lust. In reply John pulled her head up to meet his, and pushed his lips hard against hers. Her tongue exploring his mouth hungrily, as his hands ran over her wet naked body. She placed a gentle probing hand against his manhood, and he groaned into her mouth.

"You know there's an empress sized bed upstairs?" he stuttered with ragged breath, pulling himself away from her for a moment, "It really would be more comfortable." She looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Only if you carry me!" she glared playfully, forming a pout. He stood and swept her up into his arms, and started walking through the house.

They had a little over ten minutes together before Sherlock had joined them. All in all it had been a rather enjoyable afternoon, and Sherlock had cheered up. After a few hours in the large gold colored empress bed they had fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Now Sherlock had woken Lucy and they had shifted together, leaving John lying alone on one side of the bed.

"Are you really alright?" He asked her

"You've been downstairs all this time talking to Mycroft, what does he think?" She asked him, glancing at John who was shifting in his sleep.

"That I should leave you here indefinitely, you'd be happy enough, he could send baby John out to you. You could write another book." He sounded ghastly happy, and Lucy knew it was an act.

"Moriarty escaped then?" she asked

"Of course, Mycroft's blaming me officially and you personally." He laughed, but looked worried.

"What will he do if I refuse? What if I decide leaving my eldest son in the care of Lady Holmes, is not what I want? Will he have me killed?" There was laughter in her voice now, used to standing up to the Holmes family.

"I don't know." It was odd hearing that from Sherlock Holmes, and quiet descended on them both. "Come back to Baker Street with us, come and live with us Mycroft can go hang, bring the boys and stay with us. It will make John happy, you and the boys will be safe, we have the room, it makes perfect sense." Sherlock's pleading voice had roused John, and he was sitting up looking questioningly at the pair.

"I'll think about it, give me a few days like this, and I'll definitely consider it." She told her husband kissing him bluntly in front of his lover.

* * *

**Oh as you may have noticed I can't write sex scenes!**

**It doesn't sound right in my head!**

**Hope you like**

**Please review**

**Jas xx**


	7. Chapter 7

The parcel arrived a few days after they had returned from Spain. Mrs Hudson had brought it upstairs and placed it on Sherlock's desk. It was a medium sized square box, with John and Sherlock's name printed on the label. The small discreet label showed the parcels origin. Ann Summers.

The box was filled with a selection of Durex Play Lube's. Strawberry, Pina colada and tingle however were somewhat overly represented. John, who tended to buy Boot's own label brand, was quite surprised by this haul. Careful questioning of Sherlock showed he was as in the dark as his lover, although he did grab a bottle of 'booty lube' and dragged John upstairs to their bedroom.

A few days later the second parcel arrived, much bigger than the second parcel and this time Mrs Hudson couldn't manage to bring it up the stairs, and John had to bring it up to the living room. This time when it was opened it revealed a box full of Molton Brown products, including 3 bathrobes, sets of towels and numerous soaps and smellies. Sherlock ignored this new parcel pointedly but John felt he needed to clean and tidy the bathroom to make room for the new arrivals.

When the Biba bedding arrived, Sherlock through a wobbly. He phoned the couriers, he phoned the company and he phoned his brother. All of who refused to give details of the person, who placed the order, all refused to let him return the goods. John was impressed, 100% Egyptian Cotton, silk embroidery, a series of darker pastel shades, and light patterning. To curl up inside those sheets was heavenly, especially as their gift giver had sent a bag of Charlie Soap washing powder to wash the sheets in, and a small bottle of Decleor aroma pillow mist.

Two weeks after the return from Spain John had returned from work to find a small army of men working on their home. At first he assumed it was another drugs bust, then as he looked around for Lestrade he noticed that these gentlemen where mostly sporting mops and sponges. After changing, and gently persuading the men in the bathroom to allow him to attend to his personal hygiene, he left them to their cleaning and went to St Bart's lab looking for Sherlock. When they arrived home later that night, the rooms were sparkling, actually sparkling. Sherlock's 'experiments' were contained in labeled plastic boxes, and his paperwork was filed away in an oak cabinet. A glowing fire was set in the grate, and the whole place smelt clean and homely. Sherlock found it hateful.

It wasn't till about a week later that John had reason to go into Sherlock's bedroom. He rarely entered it and now that Sherlock shared his bed there wasn't anything stored in it either. However on this particular day John had mislaid a book Sarah had leant him, and he thought it might have found it's way into the spare room. As he opened the door, he was forced to do a double take. Where Sherlock's usual black satin sheets and dark furniture would be, he was greeted with a bright blue room. Filled with Ikea Mammut boy's furniture, two little boys' beds, bright blue rugs, and boy's toys. Blue book shelves filled with children's books lined the walls, and clean blue curtains framed the windows. He slowly closed the door, and hoped Sherlock never noticed.

Things got slightly strange after that, firstly John noticed one night the bed was slightly different one night. He fell into it in his usual exhaustion after a day of chasing criminals through the streets of London. However the mattress seemed firmer, and he realized that the bed was wider than it had been that morning, the new bedding fitted better, and as he turned his head he realized the solid wooden carved bedstead of that morning had become an ornate wrought iron.

Secondly the elecrolux oven which was part of the fixtures and fittings of the apartment, overnight became a rangemaster. The fridge was equally removed and replaced with an Amana Definition, John found this all rather disturbing. Sherlock however seemed to take it all in his stride, and that seemed to disturb John more. When questioned Sherlock would shrug, and had started to use his new bathrobe, and much to John's delight the Molton and Brown products. However Sherlock seemed to make no attempt to discover who was behind the generous gifts.

Thirdly the basement was taken, renovations took place for about a week, and when questioned Mrs Hudson would just shrug and laugh. Damp proofing, double-glazing and a new heating system all went in. John was impressed with just how much money was being spent, then one night they were lying on the sofa, when the sounds drifted upstairs of a piano being tuned. John started, but Sherlock who was lying on his lover, pressed him back into the sofa.

"It's the basement flat they're installing the piano."

"What Piano?"

"Oh goodness John you are dense sometimes" Sherlock moaned and then kissed him.

John finally caught on a week later; he was in his surgery early on Monday morning looking through his day list. It was the normal list of snotty noses, ear aches and the like, until halfway down the list was the name J Deleon and the word contraception written next to it. It rang a bell, and despite the rest of a fairly challenging day, that name shone from the list. So when 4pm came around he waited with baited breath for the knock on the door. The woman who walked in was so familiar to John he laughed when he saw her.

"Hello Lucy?"

"John, I need your medical advice. I would like your help in choosing long term contraception."

John looked at her, and gestured for her to sit down.

"Ok I need to ask you some questions." He took out a pen and paper, and uploaded her medical notes on the computer. "Do you want to have more children in the future?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't like to rule it out?" she admitted

"Does Sherlock?" John asked and Lucy looked confused

"Do you?" She asked.

John shrugged "I've never thought about it before, possibly"

"Shall we put that as a maybe then?" she laughed

"Have you ever used any form of contraception before?"

"What do you think?" She laughed and shook her head.

John measured her, and took her weight working out her BMI at just under 14, he tutted at that.

"You are severely underweight you know?" he scolded "Have you smoked regularly in the last year"

"No"

He checked her current medical and drugs list and checked them with her. Again he tutted at her again and noted her low blood pressure and anemia. "Do you have any menstrual issues, heavy bleeding or excessive pain?"

"No"

"Other than Sherlock, are you sleeping with anyone else?"

"You John?" She announced, winking at him, he blushed. "Apart from us?"

"No! Of course not"

"Is there any reason why you've never used contraception in the past?"

"I hate going to the chemist, it's so embarrassing and I've never really needed it before, but I know you'd be uncomfortable with the possibility of another pregnancy so I thought it was best to come and get a long term solution."

"Look I think the best option is a contraceptive implant, it will last for about three years unless you want it taken out before. It releases the hormone progesterone, and frankly seems like your best option. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yes, when can you do it?"

"I'll get you an appointment with the nurse tomorrow morning if you want?"

"Lovely, thank you so much John."

"That's OK, but I don't understand what's all this about?"

"Oh didn't you know? I'm moving in with you?"

With that she kissed him full on the mouth and waltzed out.


End file.
